


Bunny Boy

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lock me up inside you, where everything dies.</p><p>(Sometimes Papyrus has nightmares.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Boy

The lingering dust had settled in the bedroom with you and your brother like a fuzzy aura, finally calming with the stillness. Papyrus is bundled tightly in your arms, if he had suffocated within the past hour, you wouldn't have noticed. 

You were content to share one mattress, since Gramps had stolen the other some time ago, using it to feed the growing darkness of his study. Papyrus didn't mind either, immediately flattening himself against the wall though you didn't need that much space. 

You lie motionless, watching the bunny-like twitches of his nose. He looks disrupted , eyes roaming wildly and bulging under his pinkish lids. You squeeze him agonizingly tighter. Papyrus only groans, pushing his forehead into your sternum. He feels feverish, sweat gluing together your limbs and staining the front of your shirt as well. His fingers writhe and dig into the flesh of your back and his feet pad lightly at your legs in the same fractured manner. 

The night feels long. Your eyes are oozing from the prickles of dust and fatigue, but it's the dampness of your clothes that wins your attention. You loosen your hold on your brother, gently untangling his limbs from yours'. The feeling is the worst around your legs. 

Papyrus continues to twitch through his dreams. 

You push the blanket off and a bitter odor rises. 

"Pap." You grunt. 

He still struggles frailly. You vaguely hit his shoulder. He flinches awake with a sound similar to choking. It takes a minute for the glaze in his eyes to subside. 

"Sans?" His voice is deeper after not speaking for hours. 

"You wet the bed." 

Your brother looks down as if he doesn't believe you, then his entire being flinches with the force of his shock. Papyrus scrambles into a sitting position, kicking the blanket away to check the mattress. It had always been freckled with large stains. 

"Have a bad dream?" 

Your brother huffs, but his voice is quieter, "Yes." 

"What wazzit about?" 

"You, I think." Papyrus pushes the blanket off the foot of the bed then follows it clumsily. He gathers the blanket in his long arms, aware of the stain. 

"Me." You echo, rolling over so your eyes can follow him. 

"You were angry at Grandpa... your head split open and- wait you were screaming at him. You kept saying.... I don't love you." Papyrus never lifts his eyes from the floorboards as he tells you. 

Eventually you sit up and haul yourself off of the mattress. Your clothes cling to the front of you unnaturally. Your brother doesn't hesitate to lead the way to the basement. 

Neither of you speak as you put the blanket and your clothes in the washing machine. All you can do is sit on the gritty floor with Papyrus and wait for the dust to settle once again.


End file.
